


Introduction to Shibari

by Quefish



Series: A Nominal Fee [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Clothed Angel Naked Demon, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Inspired by Art, M/M, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Sexual Content, Shibari, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale introduces Crowley to shibari, in a gentle and satisfying way.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Nominal Fee [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798810
Comments: 33
Kudos: 162
Collections: Good Omens Bingo 2021





	Introduction to Shibari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gingerhaole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerhaole/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Polaroids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924) by [gingerhaole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerhaole/pseuds/gingerhaole). 



> Good Omens Bingo prompts: Submission, Bondage

Crowley blinked once, looking up at Aziraphale from where he was kneeling, just beyond the toes of his brogues. “Come again?”

Aziraphale’s eyebrow raised and Crowley quickly corrected himself. “Come again, Sir?”

Aziraphale’s lips twitched in a small smile before his face cleared again. “I said that I would like to tie you up, my dear, and asked if that was something you would be willing to try.”

“Well, I mean, you’ve done it before.” He turned his head to point a look at the slightly splintered bits of frame and headboard on the bed that Aziraphale refused to fix. “Or did I imagine all those times I was attached to your bed, Sir?”

Aziraphale chuckled. That low chuckle that Crowley never would have guessed Aziraphale could do. The one that made Crowley’s stomach go tight and squirm. “I should hope not. But I was thinking of something a little different. Have you heard of shibari?”

“Yeah, I’ve spent time in Japan once or twice. And of course you can’t scroll the internet without seeing a thing or two.” Crowley’s mouth went a little dry as snapshots of things he’d seen on the internet flew rapid-fire through his mind. “Have you, er, done it before, Sir?”

“I’ve taken a workshop or two, yes. And one or two beginner styles while working.” Aziraphale cocked his head, and looked at Crowley in that way where he felt he was being studied, absorbed. “Would you like to try?”

“Yes, Sir.” Honestly there was probably nothing Crowley wouldn’t try at least once if Aziraphale asked him in _that_ voice. He felt warmth spread across his chest as Aziraphale smiled _that_ smile and his eyes twinkled.

“Splendid.” Aziraphale offered his hand, pulling Crowley to his feet and then settled back in his chair with his tea. “You may begin.”

Crowley began to strip slowly as he fell into the rhythm. First, agreement that they were both in the mood for a scene, then negotiation. Next, Aziraphale would watch him undress. 

Crowley had asked once why it was part of almost every scene they had. “It helps me start to get into the proper attitude. After a small conversation about what we would like, knowing immediately that you are in my hands, following my directions. Watching you meet my expectations is thrilling, my dear. The fact that I get to watch you slowly expose your body as well is a delicious extra.”

Crowley stripped, folding each piece properly and setting it aside. Each article of clothing had an assigned spot around the bedroom, so Aziraphale could watch him moving from every angle, taking his time as he finished his task. Once complete, Crowley knelt back on the cushion at Aziraphale’s feet. 

“Beautiful. Well done, darling.” Crowley’s eyes rolled shut as a hand cupped his chin and sturdy fingers combed through his hair. “You are a delight to watch, demon. Now, stand up, elbows on the bed.”

Crowley immediately complied as Aziraphale’s hands fell away. Unable to help himself, he gave his arse a shake and shimmy as he bent over. He looked back at Aziraphale who was still sitting, watching him. Their eyes locked for minutes, Aziraphale not even moving, and Crowley becoming more calm by the second. He was breathing deeply, slipping into that space that was narrowed on his angel. The bedroom faded in his mind as they continued looking at each other. Crowley barely even noticed how aroused he was as his eyes slipped closed, his forehead dropping to the bed.

He heard Aziraphale’s shoes as he stepped across the room. His coat was removed, the susurration of being slipped down his arms tickling Crowley’s ears. A drawer opened, rummaging sounds, a few light thumps as items dropped on the bed close to him, but he didn’t move to see what they were. He didn’t need to. His trust in Aziraphale was unconditional. A snap and Crowley felt the tingle of magic on the air before hearing the music from the gramophone that had just found itself in the corner of the bedroom instead of downstairs. Classical, of course. He let it flow around him, not caring to try to figure out the composer or piece, that was never the point of music in the bedroom.

Crowley’s breath poured out of him in a relaxed sigh as Aziraphale put his hands on him at last. His fingertips trailing from his shoulders and over his back in waves. Kisses grazed over his skin and down his spine and he relaxed even further onto the bed. Aziraphale’s hands on the backs of his knees, smoothing up his thighs and stopping, his thumbs nestled in the crease where his legs, arse, and balls met. 

“Your body was made for my hands, Crowley.” Crowley lazily nodded in agreement. His Pavlovian response to hearing the lube being snicked open would have embarrassed him months ago, but not anymore. “Beautiful, darling, you are doing so well.”

Crowley sank in the tones of Aziraphale’s voice, his body opened under Aziraphale’s patient fingers. He felt a plug slide into place and he arched his back as Aziraphale adjusted it to his liking. 

“Perfect.” He hoped he would never get used to hearing Aziraphale’s voice praising him. It felt too good. He was breaking out in goosebumps with every word. 

Aziraphale’s hands began sliding over him, wrapping him in ropes, moving him as needed. Crowley was as close to Heaven as he ever wanted to be. Feeling his lover’s confident hands moving over him, the snug yet comfortable hold of the rope. He’d never felt so free. As much as he handed over control in the past, it had never been on this level, down to his entire body posed at Aziraphale’s whim. Around his chest, arms behind his back, a slack of rope around an ankle. Aziraphale timed his hands with the music, and Crowley became aware of high panting moans coming from his own mouth. His calf was attached to his thigh and he groaned with the realization floating through his mind that he wouldn’t even be able to walk … he was completely in Aziraphale’s hands, under control.

Crowley was moved, like a doll, lifted, carried, and settled lounging on Aziraphale’s lap, his head cushioned on the arm. He felt a small wiggle underneath him as Aziraphale nestled himself comfortably in the chair. His eyes were still closed, and he shivered as Aziraphale’s hand began playing with the inside of his thigh. 

He gave a small gasp as the plug was adjusted once again, and his attention was drawn to his erection as a single fingertip drew a line from the plug, up the seam of his balls, following the shaft and then circling the tip of his cock. The music was still washing over him, but took on new meaning as Aziraphale started to hum along. 

Crowley was drowning. The hand gently petting his leg, teasing his cock. Thick fingers carding through his hair, lightly touching his face. The barely there vibrations of Aziraphale’s humming, his chest moving against Crowley as he breathed, buttons as dainty pressure points. And then … Aziraphale’s foot, keeping time with the music, each tap pulling on Crowley’s ankle, causing his leg to flex and pull down, pressing him into Aziraphale’s thigh, gently moving the plug, fucking himself on it.

“That’s it, darling, lovely. You should see yourself … “ Aziraphale was whispering again, just under the music, his foot still keeping time, and Crowley was helpless to do anything but enjoy it. The music tempo changed, and the melody was still sweet and slow, but the beat was quicker. 

Crowley keened high in his throat as the rocking of Aziraphale’s foot fucked the plug into him faster, a dizzying counterpoint for the light as a feather touch on his face and in his hair. His head was lolling on the arm of the chair when Aziraphale wrapped his fingers firmly around his cock, circling his thumb over the tip. 

“You may come now, Crowley.” Crowley had no choice, and he adored it. The orgasm ripped over him, a shivering sizzle tickling over his skin as he thrust to the maddening rhythm of Aziraphale’s tapping foot.

Crowley was jerking, sensitive with aftershocks, as he felt the plug removed. There was a snap and tickle of being cleaned up. Aziraphale slowly unwrapped the ropes by hand, carefully releasing them. Crowley felt Aziraphale’s fingers dancing over the grooves left behind as he murmured more love and joy for Crowley. 

He heard the last of the ropes fall to the floor and he rolled, encouraged by Aziraphale’s hands, to curl into his chest, nuzzling under Aziraphale’s chin. Without being asked, he opened his mouth, knowing that Aziraphale would insist on feeding him, and if he was honest, he enjoyed the pampering. His body shook as Aziraphale chuckled.

“Yes, you were very good, my dear. Beautiful creature.” Crowley grinned and made a happy sound as a strawberry was placed in his mouth. “My amazing demon.”

Crowley nuzzled tighter, flushed and sleepy as he ate from Aziraphale’s fingers and sipped from his glass. “Wha’bout you, angel?”

“Oh, it’ll be my turn next, but … you need to relax and recover. Possibly next weekend will give me the time to prepare for it.”

Crowley drifted into a nap wondering what could take so long to prepare for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Gingerhaole. I wrote this for the art linked here: [Lap of Luxury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531924/chapters/74260185), when I saw it as a WIP and I was immediately inspired to write for it. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
